


Never-End Tale

by TooManyFandomsToHandlr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToHandlr/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToHandlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When losing Igneel, Natsu is found by Zeref, who shoves Natsu into a cell and demands the boy trains to become the demon he is. To become E.N.D. When Natsu is in the cell, he meets a girl who had been there because she was a princess in another kingdom. They become friends, and Natsu also meets new friends when he is taking "Missions". Even though Natsu's heart and soul are pure, who says it will stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never-End Tale

_There was once a boy who would smile everyday no matter what. He could have been causing trouble or getting caught in the act. However that never stopped the grin from crawling onto his face. The boy would smile because he was not alone. He didn't live with civilization, he lived in the woods and a cave occasionally. However this still did not mean that the boy was alone. In fact the person, if you can call him that, who would always be with the young boy was a dragon. He was a large, red dragon, with piercing green eyes and scars riddled across his body - sizes varied from large scars which were outstanding compared to his red scales, and there would small light scares which you would have to get a good look of him before you began to notice them. Whilst the boy thought he would never be alone in this world, he would always have his father, the dragon, and they would live together forever._  
 _That, unfortunately, just wouldn't be. The matter only took days after his 7th birthday, the boy had woke up alone. At first he thought that the dragon was hunting for food and didn't want to wake him up. Then the next day when he woke up, he was still alone. And he would continue to be alone until the fourth day when fear began to grab a hold of him. The reality that the dragon would never come back caused the pink haired boy to cringe. He would find him, the dragon could be in trouble and it was up the boy to go find him and helped him. He would search for the dragon, screaming his name and running through the trees._  
 _One day as he was he suddenly realised that he was no longer near the meadow nor near the cave, the reality was he was in new territory. And with a new territory meant that he was trespassing. When he turned quickly something caught his shoulder. The grip was firm and strong, so strong that it felt as though it was tearing the boys shoulder - reaching down to his bone, and squeezing it so tight, the boy wouldn't have been surprised if it suddenly just broke. Reluctantly the boy twisted his head to look at whoever had caught his shoulder. There he saw a man, much older than the boy however he didn't look that old either, maybe in his early twenties? The man didn't look menacing nor did he look like he wanted to hurt the younger boy. His dark, black eyes stared into the onyx orbs of the boy. When the younger looked into the other boys eyes, he saw sadness and pain. The emotions were clear as daylight. Why was the man so sad?_  
 _Of course the younger boy only noticed these things after they had happened, at the time he screamed and shoved the man away from him. The actuality of the grip the man had on his shoulder was painful so that was all the boy was thinking about. Thanks to his scream, the man let go immediately. He hushed him into stopping crying, even wiping tears as the boy clutched his shoulder with shaking fingers. It was at that moment when the man hugged the boy into his chest after bending down to his level whispering, "I've found you. I've finally found you." The boy was confused, but after crying and running around all day, the man was soft and warm making the boy close his eyes. The worst mistake he had ever made..._  
This had then left the boy stuck in a cell. A small, cold, damp cell. The cell was about 6 by 8 feet in size with four brick walls and one solid door that locks from the outside. The solid door had a window that allowed Natsu to be observed from the outside. Inside the cell was a mattress on the floor with a blanket that smelt like urine and death. It made Natsu think about who had stayed in the cell before him? Instead of using the blanket, he had rolled it up and used the curtain which had been placed on the wooden bench, which was hung up and nailed to the wall. It looked sturdy however Natsu didn't trust it at all. Along with the mattress, wooden bench, blanket and curtain there was a tray on the ground. The tray held two plates, one with a sloppy, green mushy liquid within it, one which made made Natsu scrunch his face up. It smelt disgusting. On the second plate, which was much smaller was some thick yellow liquid. The yellow liquid smelt quite nice compared to the green liquid. However he didn't drink or eat any of it. How could he trust that man? He had just put him in a cell.  
"Dammit Igneel, where are you?" The young boy shouted as he punched the wall, making the loud "thud" sound echo around the room. Natsu felt tears sting his eyes as he placed his head on the wall. Where was his father? It had been a week now, and nothing. He blinked, causing droplets of tears fall down and splash onto the floor. He was alone, and he had been kidnapped. What would have happened if Igneel had returned but he was here? He wouldn't be able to show him he was here. He was now completely and truly was alone. And terrified. He was frightened to hell.  
He stood with his head on the wall for a very long time before his ears suddenly caught the sound of someone walking towards the cell he was in, smaller footsteps following. He jumped up when he heard the click of the lock and a scream caused him to look at what had been thrown on the floor, however his attention shot back to the door which had now been slammed shut.  
"Ow," a quiet voice complained. Natsu looked down at the young girl who was getting up. The girl had a very petite body, one with such smooth and fair skin, it looked like if you were to just touch her she would be so fragile that she would just smash into little tiny pieces. Her eyes were scared but Natsu was already memorised by them, the brown eyes reminded him of a chocolate colour with a hint of honeycomb colour. And her hair shined in the sun which shone from a small barred window, making her blonde hair look golden. Even though he didn't know the girl, Natsu was unintentionally pulled towards her. When she looked up at him she gasped.  
"You have pink hair," she said as she pointed towards his hair. That caused the boy to wipe his tears and stormed over to the girl, slapping her head downwards, narrowing his eyes.  
"Yeah so? You wanna' go?" He growled. The girl burst out into a cry when she clutched her head, making Natsu instantly regret his actions. "I- uh, sorry." He said as he fell onto his knees to look at the girl. "D-did you get kidnapped too?"  
The girl sniffled when she tried to stop crying and nodded. "M-my names Lucy, you?"  
Natsu was reluctant to say anything but smiled. "My names Natsu."  
The girl smiled back, wiping the tears before looking at the food. "You're not going to eat?" The words shocked Natsu, eat that? Of course he wasn't going to eat something as disgusting as them. Even if the yellow liquid did smell quite nice.  
"No," Natsu said in a stern voice. "Of course I'm not."  
Suddenly the girl broke into a laughing fit, pointing at Natsu.  
"What's so funny?" The boy demanded when he glared at the girl once again.  
"Your face!" She howled in laughter. "Y-you-your face is price-priceless."  
The reddening on Natsu's cheeks only caused Lucy to laugh harder. "H-hey! Shut up!" He shouted.  
Once Lucy had calmed down, she walked over to the wooden bench. Sitting upon it, she patted next to her, gesturing Natsu to sit next to her.  
"So Natsu," she began. "I guess that we're going to be sharing this cell for a while-"  
"Wait _sharing?_ With _you_?" Natsu interrupted. "They can't do that can they?"  
"Obviously," the girl shrugged before continuing. "Well what I was saying was, you should probably know what's going to happen here, I've been here for a long time and I guess that I understand what's going on."  
Natsu, this time, was intrigued by what the girl was going to say. He sat next to her, slouching and crossing his legs, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin upon the palms of his hands. "Here is where we call, the "Demon Reign", its literally hell. There are demons who run wild here, and that is because they are ruled by a demon king. It is obvious that this king is building an army, one to destroy Fiore, and at this rate, he will be able to rule everywhere." Her brows narrowed together as she talked. "I don't know how to stop him Natsu..." Her shoulders fell as she looked at her fingers forgetting with one and other. "I need to stop him, but how?"  
This time, it was Natsu's turn to speak. "Don't worry Luigi," he grinned causing a glare from the girl.  
"Lucy," she corrected.  
"Well Lucy then." He said in a sarcastic tone. "We will be able to defeat him. Igneel will be looking for me, and when he finds out that I'm here, he'll come - and no one can defeat Igneel, not even this king." Lucy looked at him with a sad face.  
"Natsu, you do understand that no man can go against this many demons, right?" She asked with hesitation in her voice.  
"Lucky that Igneel isn't a man then, huh, Lucy?" He grinned broadly as he got closer to the girl's face. "Lucky that he's a dragon, and no demon could ever defeat a dragon."  
That night, the two children were just talking, no longer about taking down the king but about Igneel, since Lucy was every interested in learning about dragons, Natsu was happily able to give her all the information he could.  
None of them would have guessed that there conversation was being monitored by the king himself. He traced over the boy through the lacrima. "He looks so much like him, my little brother, I'm sorry for doing this to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, or give constructive criticism! Both with be helpful! Thank you so much for reading this!!!


End file.
